


Green Tea And Sweet Dorks

by tinysnake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art Student Draco, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco has an ED, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry is figuring things out, I’ll probably add more tags along the story, I’m going to try to write smut, Kinda, M/M, Oh, Short Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, Top Harry Potter, and he’s vegetarian, i don’t know how to tag, switching POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysnake/pseuds/tinysnake
Summary: Draco Malfoys life is not easy. Harry Potter is lonely, even when he’s not alone. Their lives collide, then what happens?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Muscle God

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This is my first fic, don’t be mean. I can’t promise consistent updates but I’ll try my best, promise.
> 
> Warning, Draco has an Ed, as stated in the tags, if you get triggered by this, please please don’t read this. It’s based on my own experience with my ED so please don’t criticize the way I write it, he’s also vegetarian, again based on my own experience. Idk much about the English school system so please correct me if you notice any mistakes, or just mistakes generally, grammerly too. I think that’s all?? Yeah, I hope you enjoy!

**Draco POV**

Draco Malfoy is sitting on a chair. In a cafe. Alone. Well not alone, there’s a bunch of other people, and Luna as the barista. Well, that doesn’t matter anyway. Pansy was supposed to meet him here, but she ditched him for some supposedly super hot girl. She better be worth it, because Draco is definitely going to kill Pansy for this. Okay that’s an overstatement. Maybe just lightly stab her.

“Draco,” Lunas dreamy voice intrudes his thoughts of violence, “when’s Pansy Coming?”

“She’s not.”

“She’s not?”

“Nope.”

“Oh-“she tilts her head “-why?”

Draco shrugs and simply says “she’s a cow.”

Luna nods like that makes perfect sense. She’s so lovely, Draco thinks, always just accepting his answers, unlike some other snoopy cows he knows.

“Do you remember when I told you about my new girlfriend?” Luna asks him, out of the blue.

“Yes, the readhead”

“I really don’t think the fact that she has red hair is an important detail”

“It really, really is,” Draco says, because obviously, it is.

“Okay, well, please be nice Draco”, she says, like she didn’t just deeply offend him.

“I’m always nice”

“No. No you’re not”

“Hm”

Luna places a sage green cup on the table and smiles lightly at him. “Here’s your Green tea Dray, enjoy. Ginny’s coming soon, she’s gonna sit here, and hopefully you’re gonna be nice,” she says, smiling, and then she turns around and walks away.

Draco tries to suppress a smile and looks down at his sketchbook, he’s currently trying to draw a centaur, but he can’t figure out what special touch to add, and he’s getting frustrated. Instead, he looks up at the brown walls, covered in pictures and paintings, some of them his own. With Luna owning the café, she pressures him into making them for her. No, she doesn’t, he makes them willingly, because he likes making her happy. Ew.

He takes a sip of his tea. 3 calories. He looks around at all the people, with different drinks, different faces, different lives, different stories, and-

“Hey blondie, you must be Draco The Pretty One”

Oh god.

“The pretty one?”

“That’s how Blaise described you”

Fuck him

Draco looks over at the monster disturbing his peace.

“Well, was he right?” seemed like the appropriate answer.

“Cheeky. Luna has told me a lot about you.”

They continued to chat, and Draco figured out that perhaps Ginny isn’t all terrible. Actually, she’s pretty nice. Very red hair, but nice. She looks very gay too, purple button up with pineapples and brown slacks. Doc Martens too, of course. She smirks a lot, and her wit almost matches his own.

“Oh also, Harry’s coming soon, he’s driving me home because he’s nearby, he may stay for a bit though, he likes Luna,” Ginny says after checking her phone.

“Harry?”

“Right, Harry’s my friend, very handsome too.” She looks at him pointedly.

“Are you assuming, because I’m gay, I’ll jump on any guy with a pretty face?”

“Yes.” Bold.

“Well, I’ll have you know that you are terribly wrong, it’s more about muscles for me, honestly,” because Draco has priorities. When he looks at Ginny she’s smirking, and in the same moment someone walks in.

Oh god. Please don’t be-

“And that’s Harry.”

Fuck. Jesus motherfucking christ. Those forearms could probably crush his skull. He could probably bench press Dracos weight twice. Well he doesn’t know anything about bench pressing but… oh my fuck, he’s close now.

“Hey”

No. nope, nuhu, stop right now. Dimples. Fucking dimples.

“Harry! This is Draco The Pretty One”

Nevermind, Ginny is a bitch.

“Well hello Draco The Pretty One,” the muscly god popularly referred to as Harry says to him.

After a beat of silence that Draco is quite embarrassed about, Harry continues, “Could I maybe sit there?” he says, gesturing towards the chair where Dracos bag is currently positioned.

“Do you consider yourself more important than my bag?” Draco asks him, because he too, is a bitch.

Harry looks a bit nervous and then Draco laughs, removing his back, telling the muscly man that he was joking. Harry laughs and sits down.

“So, tell me about benchpressing,” Draco says, because what else should he say at this exact moment

“Um.”

“Kidding, what I really meant to ask is, how many times a day do you go to the gym?”

Harry looks nervous, but lucky for him, a sweet voice interrupts, taking on a teasing warning tone.

“Draco”

Luna sits down on Ginnys lap, trying to suppress a smile. Draco wiggles his eyebrows at Harry, and turns towards Luna, smiling. They’re really sweet together, Draco thinks.

He hears a small gasp coming from Harry, and looks at him quizzingly, and sees him looking at his sketchbook. Great.

“Did you draw that?”

“It’s not finished,” Draco says defensively.

“Well, if it’s not even finished, it’s gonna be a masterpiece because it already looks really good!” The stupid sweet idiot says. Draco is about to thank him (or offend him) when Luna says, “Yeah Draco is really talented, in fact most of the paintings on the wall are Draco’s,” Luna says sweetly. Draco needs new friends, they’re too nice. Except for Pansy. Cow.

“That’s so cool! You have to show me more of your stuff someday soon!” Harry says excitedly. That means more casual hang outs. Draco won’t be able to handle this.

“Um sure,” Draco says, unimpressed with his own words.

“Awesome! Ginny, we have to go, Ron is yelling at me through texts, I’m getting worried he’ll explode,” he smiles at Ginny, who’s gently pushing Luna off her lap to get off.

“Yes of course, hold on a moment,” she says.

Harry looks back at him and asks to get his number. Disaster. Draco gets up to give it to him anyway. When he looks up at Harry, he sees that he’s almost a head shorter than the giant. Of course, his bad genes damn him every day.

Harry pulls out his dimples again, and gives (with his enormous, attractive hands) Draco his phone, so he can type in his number. He names his contact _Draco The Pretty One_ so that Harry won’t forget.

When he gives Harry his phone back, he’s still smiling at him, and the smile develops into a grin when he reads the contact.

“Well, I’ll see you soon, Draco The Pretty One.”

Draco rolls his eyes and tell them all goodbye before beginning his walk home.

-

When Draco gets home, he pours himself a glass of water and considers dinner, but then he remembers that he ate a sandwich for breakfast and decides against it. He writes down everything he has consumed today, his therapist will be proud enough of the sandwich, it had pesto _and_ cheese in it.

When he’s done, he takes his sketchbooks and pens out of his bag, and sits on the floor, his favourite drawing position. His back doesn’t agree.

He connects his phone to the speaker and puts Lana Del Ray on.

_Money is the anthem of success  
So before we go out, what's your address?_

He’ll make the centaur have elvish features. The realistic style has never been his preferred style, and his teacher knows and appreciates this, luckily.

He gets lost in his own little world, not thinking about calories, his body, boys, his parents, nothing but the pretty centaur and Lanas voice washing over him.

While softly humming along, he suddenly hears a pling from his phone, signaling a notification.

**Unknown number**

Hm.

He opens the text, it reads:

_It’s Harry :)_

After naming him _The Giant_ , Draco answers:

_Hello, intruder who decided to waltz into my friends café._

_idk how to waltz_

_A shame, really._

_why?_

_Because your big muscly body would look hilarious while waltzing?_

_im not that muscly_

_Sorry, but do you own a mirror?_

_Image attached_

It’s a mirror selfie, with the dimples, a sleeveless shirt and pajama bottoms. God help him.

_Do you have the ability to not constantly show off your physique?_

_your pretty funny :)_

_wanna hang out at me and friends flat the day after tomorrow?_

Hang out with multiple people. At someone’s place. That means snacks. People who will be weirded out if he doesn’t eat anything. Fuck. But he really wants to. Okay he will just… not eat tomorrow.

His therapist will hate him.

_You’re*_

_Okay._


	2. Chandler Bing Superiority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gathering at Harry's place, and some Drarry bonding :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started school again and it's kinda stressfull, so the chapters are pretty short rn, sorry :/ But yeah, i haven't gotten much into Harrys emotions and stuff here, becuase 1. i feel it would be a bit rushed and 2. i haven't had the energy for so much build up and detail these days.  
> I promise it'll get more interesting and the characters will get a bit more depth soon!  
> I hope you all enjoy anyway :)

**Harry pov**

Harry looked at the clock, 5 minutes till his shift ended. Today had been long, and exhausting, but he’s making it through with the though of seeing a particular blonde later. He’s already getting in too deep, and he knows it. He has seen him one time, and chatted with him over the phone twice, and it’s definitely not appropriate to already like him so much. Whatever, life is short right?

As he cleans the last glasses at the restaurant, his thoughts return to Draco. His sharp mouth, smooth skin, big grey eyes and shiny hair… Harry has no idea whether Draco likes him or not, he’s kinda hard to read. It’s really stupid of him to already get this invested, there’s just a tiny problem… Draco is really cute. He’s like a little angry kitten.

“Harry! Your shift is over, you can go home now, mate.”

Harry doesn’t even have the energy to identify the voice. He just rips off his apron and grabs his bag out in the storage room. When he passes his co-workers, he throws them a lazy smile and a wave before he walks out the door.

The restaurant is a small Indian place, it’s been Harry’s favorite since he was a kid, and he recently got a job there, so he knows all their secrets. Harry, if he can say so himself, is a pretty good cook. He recently started trying out new and original recipes, and so far, he has been successful.

-

When he opens the door to his apartment, he immediately spots Ginny, who has apparently decided it’s okay for her to just enter his apartment whenever she wants, just because he gave her the emergency keys.

“And all I wanted was some peace,” is the first thing he says to her, and a self-satisfied smirk overcomes her face when she turns to look at him.

“You said goodbye to peace when you let me into your life.”

“Don’t remind me,” Harry groans. She grins and throws a spoon at him.

“Get to work Goldenboy, there’s a lot of food to make, we’re gonna be like… 9 people!”

“I just got home, let me at least change!”

Ginny is about to protest when he just runs to his room to avoid her complaining.

-

When Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna have all arrived, Harry is anxiously waiting for Draco. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and turns to see who it is.

“He’ll be here soon enough,” Luna’s dreamy voice fills his ear, and he panics for a second.

“I- uh I mean.. Who?”

“You know who, silly.”

Yeah, he does.

“He usually arrives with Pansy and Blaise, Blaise likes to be fashionably late, it won’t be long though, I don’t think.” Luna smiles gently at him before she leaves.

It feels like an enternity, when really it’s just been 5 minutes, before he finally sees Draco’s angel-like face. He almost wants to hug him, but that would probably be considered coming on too strong, especially when Draco doesn’t even go to him immediately, but goes to chat with Luna.

“Stop salivating.”

An unfamiliar voice says behind him, and Harry startles. When he turns, he sees who he assumes to be Blaise, and smiles nervously.

“What do you mean?” he asks awkwardly.

“I _mean,_ you’re practically eye-fucking Draco, and I mean I don’t blame you, but I doubt it would be convenient for you if everybody noticed,” Blaise says with a smirk, and Harry flushes a light pink and mumbles _am not_

“Yeah mate, you kind of really are.” Harry has a hard time deciding if he likes this Blaise or not.

When Harry groans, Blaise laughs and calls out: “Oy Draco! Come over here.”

Draco looks over at them and roll his eyes fondly. He says something to Luna and starts walking towards them, and Harry’s belly does weird flip flops.

Draco gives him a small smile, and a wave.

“Hello!” Harry says a little too loudly.

Blaise looks amused, and Draco tilts his head and says: “Hello?”

“Um.. Would you like some snacks?” Harry says, and Draco looks panicked for a second, before his face slides back into a pleasant smile.

“No thanks, not right now”

“Oh okay um-“ Harry gets interrupted by a loud voice from the other end of the room.

“Everyone gather at the sofa! We’re going to watch FRIENDS!” Ron yells out.

“Jesus fucking christ”, Draco sighs under his breath.

“Are you religious?” Harry asks, because he lacks social skills.

Blaise starts laughing, and Draco looks like he’s trying to hold his back. Harry must have looked very embarrassed because Draco puts a small hand on his arm

“That’s a fair question, but no, I’m not” he says reassuringly.

“Oh, okay,” Harry laughs awkwardly.

-

When they’re all gathered around the sofa, Draco leans into Harry and whisper,

“Are Ron and Ginny siblings?”

Ignoring the shivers the erupt all over his body, Harry answers,

“Well yes, it’s how we all met, me, Ron and Hermione met at high school, and same with Ginny and Neville”

“Oh, so two siblings in the same friend group? That’s must suck”

Ginny must’ve heard him, because she yells out an offended sound and throws a cheese pop at him. Draco laughs and sweeps it off from where it landed on his shirt.

As the night goes on, Harry becomes more comfortable talking with Draco, and they find themselves constantly chatting, sometimes with other people included too, if they bothered.

Harry discovers that Draco knows so many things, and has so many things to say, and ones he gets going he doesn’t stop for a long while. Harry would happily listen to him ramble for hours. God that was cheesy.

“My entire heart, nay my entire existence belongs to Chandler Bing,” Draco suddenly says.

“I- what? Why?” Harry responds confusedly.

“What do you mean _why_? He’s the absolute best! Isn’t he your favorite?”

“Um.. No?”

Draco looks at him like he just said the most offensive thing.

“He has to be your favorite. He’s superior!” Draco says stubbornly.

“Why does he has to be my favorite just because he’s yours?”

“Well, because I’m always right and humankind would be much better off if they just always listened to me.” His delicate nose is turned up, and his lips are shaped into a stubborn pout. He looks absolutely adorable.

“Fair enough”


	3. It's called petite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter with some Drarry interraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry the chapters are so short, i just can't squeeze more out of my brain, and a bit is better than nothing right? I hope you enjoy the chapter anyways :) also i'll try my best to get at least one chapter out every week

**Chapter 3**

**Draco POV  
**

The sunlight shines right into Draco’s eyes as soon as he wakes up, his whole body hurts from exhaustion, but he really just craves coffee like business majors crave heterosexuality. No hate to business majors though. (Maybe a little bit).

As his coffee machine makes all its unnecessary (and quite frankly a bit rude) noise, Draco thinks about yesterday. It had been fun, really fun, but Draco kept thinking about fucking food, and he had this uncomfortable crippling feeling on his skin all day, even though he was genuinely enjoying himself. Apparently, his stupid brain could just never leave him alone.

Then there had been Harry. Sweet Harry with his big smile and big muscles, and Draco was a bit scared of him. Well, not Harry himself, he’s probably incapable of hurting anyone, no Draco’s afraid of falling for him, he’s good on his way there, but he can’t afford a relationship right now. He can’t get Harry mixed up in all his bullshit, he’s already got Pansy and Blaise too involved. Besides, he needs to focus on school, his education is too important and it took him too much to get here.

Harry won’t ever like him back anyway.

-

Draco is on his 3rd cup of coffee, and is currently considering taking a break from his painting and watching some telly. He needs to finish knitting the beanie for Luna anyway.

As he is cleaning up, a text signals its arrival from his phone, and he hurries with the rest before he checks it.

**The Giant**

_r u doing anything rn?_

_i mean like anything important_

Draco smiles as he reads the text. Bad sign.

_You must understand, everything I do is important._

_right i forgot about that giant stick up your arse_

_Well, everyone make mistakes._

_yes well, are you doing anything so important that i_

_cant come over even though im dying of boredom?_

The text makes Draco both nervous and giddy at the same time, and he doesn’t know what to do with that emotion.

_I suppose not._

_great! text me your address_

_What, right now?_

_yes?_

_Oh, right ok._

_*insert address*_

_cool ill be there in like 20_

And so that’s when the panic sets in. He has to clean up, and change his outfit, do his hair and oh god should he prepare some kind of food? He almost has no food, oh fuck, fuck fuck…

Deep breaths, in out, in out…

He’ll start with himself, the apartment is almost spotless, it’ll be fine. If Harry gets hungry they’ll figure something out, it’s highly unlikely that Harry will judge him anyway, he’s just so kind and considerate, and always so positive… _Eurgh, Draco, stop yourself._

-

  


When the bell rings out in the apartment, Draco hurries to open it. But not too much, don’t wanna seem desperate.

When he has buzzed Harry in, Draco awkwardly waits at the door. As soon as Harry steps out of the elevator though, his mouth develops into a huge smile and his eyes almost sparkle. His green, green eyes…

“Hi you!” Harry exclaims as he goes in for a hug that Draco was most certainly was not ready for, but enjoyed none the less.

“Hello,” Draco answered quitly as he gestured for Harry to come inside, and Harry happily did exactly that.

He looked around curiously, and then admirably.

“You place is so sweet and cozy, and pretty”

Draco blushed, he did put a lot of work into making his home nice, for others and himself.

“Well it’s just a bunch of random stuff I had around that I decided to put up…” he answered somewhat shyly.

There’s fairy lights, tapestries, candles, crystals, pictures, plants and just a whole bunch of not-at-all-random stuff.

Harry smiles sweetly at him, and a bit like he doesn’t believe him. He shouldn’t either.

“Well uh, do you want something to drink, maybe?”

“Tea’d be nice, if you have,” Harry said, permanent smile on his face. Draco nods and heads to kitchen where he puts the kettle on.

He brings the tea bags to Harry, so he can pick one out on his own.

Harry follows him to the kitchen when he’s done, and as he struggles to put the container back on its shelf, Harry apparently feels the need to comment.

“You know, you’re kinda tiny”

Draco scowls, jokingly

“It’s called petite, bitch”, he answers as he flips his hair.

Harry laughs, a big loud laugh, and Draco smiles down at the tea he’s finishing up.

Strawberry for Harry, Green for Draco.


End file.
